


The Plan

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Married Couple, One Shot, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team Flash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: It doesn't seem to matter how many times he says it, no one seems to be paying attention to his answer in response to this plan.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash. What I do own however, are any errors found lurking here.

"No!"

Everyone that is in the cortex turns at once as if in perfect sync and looks over towards Harry who is leaning against the doorway of the med bay, arms folder over his chest with one foot over the other. His expression is thunderous.

"Harry, listen..." Despite the soothing tone he attempts to use to smooth over the situation, whatever else Barry was going to say, Harry clearly doesn't want to hear it.

He raises his hands as if to physically stop Barry's words from reaching him. "I don't need to hear what you're about to say," he says gruffly, his tone letting them know he isn't to be argued with. "I've given you my opinion on this, the answer is simple, absolutely not and that's final. Think of another way because we're not doing this."

Cisco actually cringes as he takes a step back away from Barry when the speedster speaks, distancing himself from the conversation as his friend carries on clearly not hearing the _'don't argue'_ tone or if he had, he has chosen to ignore it.

"I understand you're worried but everything will be fine. We have a solid plan, we wouldn't have suggested this if we weren't one hundred percent certain, confident that this will work."

Harry pushes himself of the doorframe and takes a few steps forward towards the younger man. He looks completely pissed at the fact he isn't being listened too. "As the past is witness, plans don't always go as they should, especially ours, we've learned that the hard way before." He takes one more step closer to Barry, his intense azure eyes blazing with determination to make the younger man before him understand, make them all understand. "And as I've told you once before, I'm a father first and now I'm a husband," he reminds the speedster. "Those two things take president over everything. _Everything._ And I will not allow her to be put in harms way. Now I'm only going to say this once more, the answer... is... no."

Joe shoots Barry and Cisco who had both come up with a plan, a look that clearly says  _'I told you so'_. Cisco throws up his hands in surrender, he had had a feeling prior to pitching the idea that it wasn't going to go over well.

"Dad, maybe..." Jesse is cut off though from trying to be the peace keeper between the men when Caitlin strolls into the cortex, who immediately picks up on the tense atmosphere.

"What's wrong? Has something happened again?" She asks concerned, looking around the room at their faces. Harry looks pissed, Cisco looks like he doesn't want to be there and Barry just looks defeated. Jesse is standing off to the side with Joe, both just watching the others in front of them.

Jesse answers the other woman when no one else offers up an explanation. "Barry and Cisco told Dad about the plan," she tilts her head as she looks at the older woman then at Barry. "You know, the one where we use you as bait."

"Not bait! Just a motivation of sorts to draw out of our suspect!" Cisco is awful quick to input then regrets it almost immediately because he doesn't like the look Harry sends his way. That look is normally followed by Harry throwing a fit, which usually ends with Cisco's things being launched across the room.

"Bait, motivation or whatever other word you can come up with to describe this crazy plan, the answer still is and will be no, how many times do I have to say it?!" the words come in the form of a growl from Harry, who is getting pretty fed up of having to repeat himself. For intelligent people, they sure are having a lot of trouble listening.

"Hang on a second," Caitlin narrows her eyes, glaring at the man. "Isn't it my decision whether I take part in this plan or not."

"No," Harry states bluntly, still standing by his decision.

"Excuse me..." Caitlin says in disbelief. "I am capable of making my own decisions and I agreed to this, to stop this meta from hurting anyone else."

Harry gives her a look of utter disbelief and throws his hands up in defeat. "Caitlin..."

Placing her mug of tea on the desk in front of her computer, she points out into the hallway. "Can I talk to you for a minute, in private, please." She doesn't say it as a question and she doesn't wait for Harry to answer, just walks out knowing hell follow behind her, which he does.

Harry huffed and followed her out, Cisco's _"someone's in trouble"_ could be heard as he left the room and made his way to where she was. Stopping in front of her, he leaned his shoulder against the wall and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What's going on?"

He shakes his head, his expression clear that it should be obvious. "I don't want you doing this."

Caitlin sighs as she takes a step closer to him, running her hand down his arm. "This is the only way to stop him, we both know that. Everything will be fine," she tries to reassure him but she can see it doesn't reach it's mark when he shrugs back, not giving up the fight for her not to do this.

"How do you know? You could get hurt Caitlin..." he pauses, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Or worse, you could die and I... I can't..."

Letting out a sigh, she steps onto her tiptoes and kisses him softly, sliding her arms around him. "I know you're worried but I'll be fine. You'll be there, Cisco and Joe plus three speedsters." She gives him that reassuring smile again. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

He let's out a forced laugh because he knows that's it, she's made up her mind of doing this mad scheme. He shouldn't be surprised, she has him wrapped around her finger, between her and Jesse, he never stands a chance against either of them and especially not when they gang up on him together.

Kissing him again, she pulls back and tugs on his hand. "Come on, lets go back in and go over everything for later." Harry follows her, his hand tightening on hers. He still isn't happy about this but he has to trust her and trust the team when they say they can, _will_  keep her safe.

Later that night...

Jesse leans against the doorframe of the med bay and watches her dad as he watches Caitlin. Sitting on the side of the bed, his one hand holds hers, his other trails through her hair, his eyes never leaving the face of the unconscious woman lying still on the bed in front of him. The only sounds heard is the gentle steady beep coming from the heart rate monitor beside the bed that she is still attached to and Caitlin's even breathing. He hasn't left her side once since they had brought her back from the scene a couple of hours ago.

"She'll be fine dad," she says softly, not wanting to startle him.

Harry looks over at his daughter, his expression showing his exhaustion and worry. "I know I just..." he runs a hand over his face as his eyes trace over Caitlin's features, taking in the angry bruise that's forming on the left side of her face where she had been hit. He shakes his head. "She scared me to death, Jesse. Seeing her on the floor, hurt..."

Jesse let's out a shaky breath that is caught in her throat. "Yeah, me too."

Harry raises his arm out to her and she moves to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugs him back.

"Harry..."

Father and daughter jerk apart at the whispered word to see Caitlin blinking slowly up at them. Harry shares a look of relief with Jesse, who jerks her thumb behind her indicating that she'll give them a moment. As she walks away she looks back to see her dad cup Caitlin's face gently before leaning forward to softly kiss her. She smiles when Caitlin wraps her arms around Harry's shoulders and pulls him to her, holding onto him for dear life.

As soon as she steps out of the med bay and into the cortex, she is faced with questions. "Is everything okay? Has she woken up yet?" Barry asks concerned, Cisco at his side. Both boys are sat at the main desk.

Jesse nods, flashing them a relieved smile. "She's fine, she just woke up actually." she pauses as she watches the relief cross the boys faces. She isn't going to make it easy for them though. "I'd leave them to it for awhile, if dad sees you, he's likely to punch you... both of you actually for suggesting a plan that had his wife used as bait. He's still seriously pissed, especially after what happened."

Jesse has to hold back the laugh that wants to escape at the looks on the boys faces, dread filling their expression.

"In our defence, the plan had worked up until it went wrong." Barry adds like that makes all the difference.

The look Jesse gives him, so much like her father, is all Barry needs to know that it doesn't make any difference at all.

"Yeah well, I ah... why don't we go out and get dinner. Everyone's gonna be hungry, Big Belly Burger might win us some sway with Harry and Caitlin loves those new brownies from Jitters." Cisco suggests to which Barry nodd in agreement.

"Yes, we'll go do that."

As they leave, Jesse looks back over into the med bay, her eyes find her father as he gently trails his lips over the bruise on Caitlin's face before finding her lips again. She turns away from the intimate scene and shakes her head.

Yeah, it might take a while for Harry to tear himself away from Caitlin's side but she knows that they are gonna be just fine... Barry and Cisco on the other hand, maybe not so much once her father drags himself away.

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I know it's been awhile since the last fic but fear not, I'm still here and still writing and there's a lot more Snowells fics to come. So stay tuned!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this one, feedback good or bad is always appreciated.


End file.
